futurefandomcom-20200229-history
2032 U.S. Presidential election (President Clinton II)
The 2032 U.S. presidential election is the 62nd quadrennial presidential election. The incumbent President Marco Rubio is ineligible to seek a third term due to term limits to the 22nd Amendment of the US Constitution. His Vice-President, Jon Huntsman, runs for President against the Democratic candidate Chelsea Clinton, Representative from Arkansas and daughter of former President Bill Clinton and former President Hillary Clinton. Huntsman capitalized on a good economy, a stable international stage, and on President Marco Rubio's popularity, running an aggressive campaign. The choice of George P. Bush as his running mate helped him to win the Hispanic vote. This allowed Huntsman to win the election. This is the first time the state of Puerto Rico is included in the Electoral map college. Republican Presidential primaries Candidates : *Jon Huntsman, Vice-President of the United States since 2025, 2024 presidential candidate (Nominee) *Ben Quayle, Governor of Indiana from 2021 to 2029, U.S. Representative from Arizona from 2011 to 2013 *Rand Paul, U.S. Senator from Kentucky since 2011, 2020 presidential candidate, 2024 presidential candidate *Chris Christie, U.S. Senator from New Jersey since 2019, Governor of New Jersey from 2010 to 2018, 2016 presidential candidate, 2020 presidential candidate *Scott Walker, Governor of Wisconsin from 2011 to 2019, 2024 presidential candidate *Sarah Palin, Governor of Alaska from 2006 to 2010, 2008 vice-presidential nominee Thanks to President Marco Rubio's popularity and the approval of his presidential performance raised to 65 %, Jon Huntsman, his Vice-President, is the clear favorite to win the Republican nomination, which 1180 delegates are needed. His challengers are Ben Quayle, son of former Vice-President Dan Quayle, Rand Paul, Senator of Kentucky, Chris Christie, Senator of New Jersey, and Scott Walker, former Wisconsin Governor. Huntsman obtains the endorsment of President Rubio. With his past of U.S. ambassador, Huntsman puts foward his experience in foreign policy and his strong leadership. Ben Quayle proves to be a formidable opponent with the record of the George H. W. Bush's administration, which his father belonged to. Quayle attacks Huntsman of missing conservative faith and being too moderate. Huntsman attacks Quayle of being the son of one of the most unpopular vice-presidents in the 20th century. This allows Huntsman to win the Republican presidential nomination. He selects George P. Bush, Governor of Texas since 2022, grandson of George H. W. Bush and nephew of George W. Bush, as his running mate to hold the Republican Party together and win more Hispanic votes. The Republican National Convention take place in Salt Lake City. Results : Jon Huntsman - 1969 delegates, 42 states + D.C., 56 % of the popular vote Ben Quayle - 263 delegates, 7 states, 22 % of the popular vote Rand Paul - 128 delegates, 2 states, 10 % of the popular vote Chris Christie - 16 delegates, 0 state, 8 % of the popular vote Scott Walker - 4 delegates, 0 state, 4 % of the popular vote Democratic Presidential primaries Candidates : *Chelsea Clinton, U.S. Representative from Arkansas since 2025 (Nominee) *Cory Booker, U.S. Senator from New Jersey since 2013 The Democratic race looks similar to the 2008 edition (between an Afro-American and a woman), but Chelsea Clinton wins much more states and delegates than her mother Hillary did in 2008. It's due to the popularity of the Clinton family. She wins the nomination and selects her opponent Cory Booker as her running mate. Results : Chelsea Clinton - 3145 delegates, 42 states + D.C., 61 % of the popular vote Cory Booker - 930 delegates, 9 states, 39 % of the popular vote Campaign President Rubio's great popularity allows Jon Huntsman to have a large advantage over Chelsea Clinton in the national polls. Specialist of Asia, Huntsman is popular among Asian-American voters. By the fact he is the Vice-President of the first Hispanic President in U.S. history and the fact he selected George P. Bush as his running mate, Hunstman is also popular among Hispanic voters. Jon Huntsman also runs on his record as Vice-President and his experience as U.S. ambassador in China. He promises to continue the successful politics of President Marco Rubio. He said: « Vote for me and you will be entitle to enjoy a third Rubio's term! » Huntsman also promises to fight toxicomany, the zero deficit. He wants to sign a free trade agreement with Middle East. Jon Huntsman defeats Chelsea Clinton by winning 330 great electors, 30 states and 52 % of the popular vote against 208 great electors, 21 states and 48 % of popular vote. His presidential inauguration is scheduled on January 20th 2025. He becomes the 47th President of the United States. He is the first Mormon in the post of U.S. President. George P. Bush becomes his Vice-President. Category:Scenario: President Clinton II